Something Interesting
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Snape find himself interested in one of his students...well temporary student. SxV rated for later chaps


**_Yay first snape krum fic im so happy Sorry for the short chapter i really just wanted to post it aas soon as i can and ill try to update as soon as the story begins to come together I HOPE YOU LIKE!_**

* * *

The thick must of smoke and wrongly did potions filled the small classroom until it was literally unbearable. Snape coughed as he bitterly walked himself out. All day he had worked hard on grading his student's papers. 

The assignment was to come up with a potion that _actually worked. _And knowing Snape, he had to make sure they worked. Well that turned out to go tremendously wrong so next class 50 points were to be taken from Slitherin…AND Gryffindor.

He snatched his coat from the closet, gripped his wand and wondered out into the courtyard. Maybe a nice long walk might do him some good… clear his lungs or maybe his mind.

The crisp clean air filled his lungs and man did it feel good. After a couple of deep breaths he was set. He walked a little further down the path until he found a nearby bench. As he sat there in the darkness he began to think. His connection with reality turned to mush and all he could think about was his life. He reflected on his miserable yet unforgettable past there at Hogwarts. Nothing interesting had happened so far. WELL there was the time the Chamber of Secrets mysteriously opened. Oh and that time Voldermort came back from the dead, but that was all because of Mr. know it all Potter.

What he meant was nothing interesting ever happened to _Him. _He wanted something exciting to wake up in the morning for, or better yet _someone. _

_Stupid thoughts…like that will ever happen; everyone in this bloody school hates me for god's sake. Enough of this stupid crap. _

All these thoughts were just making him mad and the last thing he wanted to be was mad. He shook off the dreadful thoughts and made the rational decision of going back to the room. As he was getting up a rustling noise coming from the bushes caught his attention.

Yes it could be the wind but it wasn't likely since the bushes were as solid as stone. Cautiously he grazed the open field until his eyes rested upon the mysterious bush.

The darkness completely engulfed him as he shifted closer and closer to the object. It was most likely an intruder. Well maybe _it could _be a mouse or a spider he thought to himself. The movement quickly stopped and all was silent once again. The only noise heard was coming from Snape. His breathing was starting to pick up as he enclosed on the suspect ready to attack at any given moment.

Quietly and slowly he pulled the branches apart only to discover that the mouse or spider he had imagined of was not one at all.

And he found himself staring into a pair of the most innocent beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "Mr. Krum" was all he could get out. He stared at the young teen completely caught off guard. Krum's face was blushed with full shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"I vas um…"

"Victor hurry up before you get cau…" Hermione Granger peered out from behind the school wall.

Snape, a little shocked and disappointed grabbed for the boys ear and pulled him to his feet. "Come with me" his expression was cold and devious as the boy quickly followed behind, whimpering.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would like to hear about your and Ms. Grangers meeting tonight"

"No please" Victor begged. "Please I vill do anything just don't report me"

Snape stopped to admire the Bulgarian teen. "Anything" his eyebrow raised with pure delight. "Anything" Krum replied almost about to cry.

"Fine…fine don't get all emotional" Snape gave a small smile before he let go of the boy's ear. "You are to report to my classroom at 5:00 pm sharp tomorrow…is that clear?"

All was silent "YES" he smiled. He reached out his arms and wrapped his potions teacher in a big hug. "Thank you" he smiled and gave Snape a peck on the cheek.

Wow did Snapes eyes widen. _What the bloody hell was that_ was all he could think of before his pale cheeks started to blush. Krum ran off towards his dorm as fast as he could. He didn't mean to actually kiss one of his professors on the cheek….it just ….kinda accidentally came out.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think in a review OR JUST REVIEW FOR THE HELL OF IT :X_**


End file.
